Defying The Gods/Part 4
Glovey spins around to flick Freyr off from his hair. From the distance, Claire is seen fighting the savage Tonatiuh. Surprisingly, the alien brute appears to be no match for her. She grabs him and spins him around, leaving him to pass out. She makes a scowl after she sees the female alien threaten Smurfette and the babies. She runs quickly and jumps as she holds her sword to defend Smurfette. Smurfette: Claire! It’s so Smurfy to see you! Claire: Oy! I got your back sis! Alright yee mongrul! Let’s go! Claire crosses her sword with Mithras‘ laser spear. Claire too appears evenly matched with the alien mistress. Mithras: Not bad for an Earthling. Let’s see you handle this. The alien then seperates her spear into two batons that emit electricity. Claire: This just got interesting! Claire pulls out her other sword and she is then seen crossing her swords against the alien. Smurfette runs to tap the alien on her shoulder. The alien turns around only to be given a good punch in the face by Smurfette, whick leaves the alien out cold. The Smurflings tie up the alien mistress. The Smurflings run to where Smurfette and the babies are. Snappy: That was awesome Smurfette! You just punched her and she fell! Smurfette: She smurfed with the wrong girl... Claire: Good one laddie! Fight on! Fight til‘ the end! Glovey: Wow! Smurfette?! Smurfette: Just because i’m a girl doesn’t mean i can’t fight. Both Smurfette and Claire high-five each other and run into seperate directions. Claire runs over to the battle while Smurfette tries to speak to Glovey. Glovey: Smurfette, i’m so sorry. I should’ve told you... Smurfette: It’s okay. I’m just glad that you’re okay. I can see you got trouble on your hands. Nobody in the village has noticed yet. Glovey: So far, everything is under control. You’re not gonna believe who is helping us. Smurfette: I think I might believe you... Smurfette looks surprised as she sees Wild Smurf and many Gargoyles tackle down Freyr. Glovey: Please Smurfette. Run back to the village and stay there for your safety and for our children’s safety as well. Smurfette: I understand Glovey. Smurfette then gives Glovey a kiss and rubs his face. Smurfette: Kick them in the Smurf, Glovey. Glovey smiles and fixes his coat and glove. He then lowers his fedora down. He runs over to where Tuffy and Jokey are. Both Smurfs are seen throwing packaged explosives at Helios and Freyr. The gargoyles hold down the ko’d Freyr and Mithras.Glovey spots Helios floating on the air. He then smiles and flies off to the distance. Glovey: Huh...? He just... retreated... Everyone appears exaushted. The Valiant warrior Smurfs cheer. Avarice nods and he is carried off by his gargoyles and they all fly back into the distance. Hefty: What a coward! We sure showed them! Hefty and Aviator pick up Tonatiuh and toss him with his other defeated partners. Aviator: That’ll teach ya varmint! All three aliens begin to scream in anger. Their skin tone begins to turn red. Glovey gasps and recognizes it as the same thing that had happened to Ra and Apollo. He quickly runs and performs his star kick on them, making them fly off into the sky, where they turn into a giant cloud, leaving behind a big “Kaboom! ” The victorious Smurfs all wash near a river and relax there before returning to the village. Glovey then looses his powers again. His hair appears short again due to his transformation being gone. The Smurfs all then agree to keep the battle a secret. They all head back to the village and return to their homes. Glovey decides to head into Smurfette’s house. To his surprise, the inside appears to be vandalized. His children appear crying on the ground. He quickly picks them up. Glovey: My gosh… my poor babies. Shhh… shhh. It’s okay… Daddy is here… The babies stop crying after they recognize their father. He stays holding them as searches around the house for Smurfette. He places Angelo and Blue inside their crib and kisses their foreheads as they fall asleep. He heads downstairs and his capsule begins to glow with another message. It was Helios and he had Smurfette tied up. Helios: Greetings son of Sol-El. I underestimated you. You truly are indeed a worthy adversary. However, you must realize that I love to make everyone suffer. You may have learned the weakness of my men, but I too have learned your weakness. Smurfette: Glovey! Helios: Think of this as pay back Smurf! Do not be alarmed. I will make sure to use every last drop of her essence. Bwa ha ha! The message ends as his capsule falls on the ground. Glovey can’t help but get very angry and give out a very high pitch yell. Some Smurfs notice the big commotion from outside Smurfette’s house. Hefty Smurf and a Smurf identified as Panicky because of his cautious face come in running into the house. Hefty: What the Smurf?! Glovey: He took her. Panicky: Smurfette is gone! Gaaaaaaahhhh! Glovey and Hefty: Shhhhhhhh! Hefty: What do we do if everyone asks? Glovey: Tell them that we went to have a picnic in privacy. Panickly: And this mess?! Hefty: I got it. We’ll tell them that we’re renovating Smurfette her house. Hmm… now that we look back, it really does need some renovating right now. Panicky, whatever you see or hear, whatever you do, don’t Smurf a word! Glovey lifts his hand up and pulls out his capsule. He presses the button and is transported back to the sun. Outside the palace, he sees a shooting star pass. He puts his hands together to wish for the Enchanted Smurf transformation again. He spins inside the palace. He sees Helios there with a tied up Smurfette. The king and queen are seen also speaking to the alien as he flies away at super sonic speed. Glovey: No! Why did you let him escape?! He took the love of my life with him. Queen: Son, we had no choice. Sol-El: It was for the best son. Understand that now we know where he is. We can easily track him down now with that Smurf’s essensce. Glovey: That Smurf was Smurfette! She is my wife! Glovey gets furious and lowers his hat down. He begins to tap his foot and makes a spin. Glovey:Whooooo hoooo! Why did you let him get away? After the staring, what did you say? Shot me down as cold as ice. Scream in my face then pushed you back. She should have spied down his skin. Now it's my job to get revenge Why did you let him get away? Why did you let him get her? Glovey turns around and closes his eyes. Glovey: Too bad! forget it, 'Cause Al Capone said it So sad, regret it 'Cause a madman's out tonight! You should have told her Nobody ever showed her about us! No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us! No one's sleeping Nobody should be grievin' this way! Glovey turns around and makes an angry face again. Glovey: Why did you let him get away? After the staring, what did you say? Shot me down as cold as ice! Scream in my face then pushed you back! She should have spied down his skin! Now it's my job to get revenge! Why did you let him get away? Why did you let him get her? Too bad, forget it 'Cause it's Al Capone said it, So sad, regret it And it told her out tonight! Glovey turns around again to make a moonwalk and performs his tornado spin, ending it with a kick as he opens his jacket and slapping his toe. Glovey: You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! Ow! Glovey performs his moonwalk routine and makes a zero-gravity lean. He slowly leans back to normal and slides around as he lowers his hat down. Many spectators arrive as they raise an eyebrow at the never before seen choreography. Glovey: Too bad! forget it, 'Cause it's Al Capone said it, So sad, regret it! And a man is out tonight! You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us! No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us! No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! You should have told her! Should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us! Oh, ba-da! No one's sleeping! No-one's lovin'! Nobody should be grievin' this way! Ugh! You should have told her! Nobody ever showed her about us! No one's sleeping! Nobody should be grievin' this way! Shhhhhh-ow! Glovey removes his hat and shakes his hair around as he walks in a circle, then puts it back on. Glovey: Why did you let him get away? After the staring, what did you say? Shot me down as cold as ice! Scream in my face then pushed you back! She should have spied under his skin, Now it's my job to get revenge! Why did you let him get away? Why did you let him get away?! Glovey preforms one last spin, which lasts about 10 seconds as he ends it with a toe standing pose. He lifts his hat again and makes a run for it. Charmeine: Where are you going? Glovey: To get my revenge… Glovey spins into a tornado, making him into a blue orb that flies out into outer space. Sol-El: He has your singing abilities. Charmeine: Does he now? Glovey flies away and follows the dark essence that was left behind by Helios. Glovey stops when he sees a planet filled with magma and smog in the air. There also appears to be many volcanoes erupting while Helios flies to go into a big building filled with many robotic guards that resemble Ra and Apollo, but only are completely silver in color. Glovey sneaks in quietly as he avoids the robotic guards. To his surprise, he finds the familiar cells with Sunwalkers and Smurfette. Smurfette sees him sneak in as he gives her the signal to not make any noise. Glovey walks up to where Smurfette is. As he breaks her cell and an alarm goes off. (Smooth Criminal can be heard playing as Glovey springs to action.) Many robotic guards appear and head straight to where Glovey is. The robots stop and point many red lights at Glovey. Helios is seen sitting from his control room watching through his robots from a big monitor. A bunch of static appears as small screen appears on the center with Glovey being zoomed in. A couple of odd symbols that appear to be in alien tongue appear on the side. On the other side, we see a meter going higher and higher. A message reading, “ERROR” starts blinking in the center. Glovey punches a robot, making the screen flash and causing it to turn off. The Robots all begin to fight off Glovey. Glovey appears outnumbered. He runs inside the cell with the frozen Sunwalkers. He pulls out his capsule and flashes it at the frozen soldiers, making them come back to life. The warriors act quickly and tear apart every robot in the room, then quickly fly off to the Sun. Glovey pulls out his capsule and presses it near Smurfette, making an air bubble appear on her, this way he can fly her back to Earth as they travel through space. He picks her up and both head back to Earth. Smurfette: This would almost be romantic it we weren’t running for our lives. Glovey: I’m sorry Smurfette… I wasn’t there to keep you safe. Smurfette: Yes you were! You saved me! I knew you would! You always do. I will tell you that I kept my Smurfy attitude without any worry in me. Glovey: Did you really? I’m not sure everything will be the same though… Smurfette: What do you mean, Glovey? Glovey: Well… everyone knows I was the Smurf who used magic and super powers to save the day. Before that, no Smurf really cared about me. I’m going to be treated differently. Smurfette: Glovey, I am treating you the same way as I have before. Before we both even knew you had these magical abilities, I still respected you. Before we fell in love, we were still the Smurfiest friends. I didn’t marry a super Smurf. I married you. Glovey: Thank you, Smurfette. That really means a lot. Both smile as they return back to the familiar forest. Everything almost appears to be going well. As soon as Glovey gently puts Smurfette down, he is quickly pushed back into the skies by Helios, who followed him. He activates a device that blinks rapidly and emits a beeping sound. It is identified as a bomb. Glovey runs to the center and sees the beeping bomb and quickly picks it up. He flies swftly back to Belial where Helios is seen going back to. Helios sees the bomb and gets angry. He quickly pulls and holds on to Glovey as both fall back down to the surface of Belial. Belial: If I die, you die first! Glovey: You’re going to get us both killed. Belial: So be it then. From the forest, Smurfette saw the big sparks of fire. She stood there waiting, but Glovey wouldn’t return. Hefty quickly comes running to where Smurfette is. Hefty: Smurfette?! You’re alright. Hefty quickly hugs Smurfette tight. She stands still as she stares at the sky. Hefty: Where’s Glovey? Smurfette stays quiet looking up. Hefty looks up annoyed and makes the same face. Both see Glovey’s coat and fedora torn apart as they float down to Smurfette’s hands. Then after, the capsule falls onto Hefty’s hand. Hefty: Oh no… Hefty hugs Smurfette again for a long time. Smurfette hugs Hefty back as her eyes begin to water. Both return back to the village and head back to Papa Smurf’s house to tell him everything. Papa Smurf appears very sad and disappointed as he goes out to the speaking mushroom to tell the others what had happened. All the Smurfs gather around the grassy patch where Glovey used to sleep. In the spot was a stone that read, “In honor of the Smurf who protected the village.” All the Smurfs appear to be mourning. It is very silent. From the Smurf prison window, Gargamel can be seen staring at the Smurfs from a distance. He appears to have cared for Glovey as well. The wind can be heard and the scent of flowers can be detected from Smurfette and the Smurflings. We see her remember the way Glovey first appeared when he arrived to the village. Smurfette pictures Glovey wearing his black pants, white socks, black shoes, his white shirt, and the way he looked confused and scared when he challenged Gargamel the first time. She places the flowers on the stone. The other Smurfs remain quiet and standing. Finally, the Smurfs dispatch slowly and begin to walk away. Out in outerspace, there is a big asteroid floating. Glovey appears lying on the ground. He gets up and notices his hat and coat are gone. He appears to be wearing his regular Smurf clothes. Glovey: Owwie…. Smurf me up. I’m going to feel this pain for quite some time. I must’ve lost my clothes, but not my magic. Cool! He gets up and looks around and sees nothing but seep space. He notices that he is on a big asteroid just floating in the darkness. He begins to walk around to explore but finds nothing. At that moment, his powers diminish away. Glovey: Oooh…. That’s not Smurfy… Oh look! I said Smurfy. Glovey begins to giggle, then sighs as he gets sad again. Glovey: I guess I’m stuck here. This is all the fault of that Sun Capsule. Oh! I can never forgive the king and queen for this. I would never be in this mess. My human father would never make me go through any of this. If he was still alive, he would be keeping me away from the danger. He would never endanger the ones I loved. I know he wouldn’t. Glovey begins to tear up, but wipes the tears fast. Glovey: I’m never going to see my beautiful Smurfette again. I’m not going to see my beautiful children grow taller with my eyes. All my Smurfy friends… nobody. I’ll never see anyone ever again. Who will protect my family now? An eerie voice is heard saying repeatedly, “Forgiveness.” Glovey: Yes, forgiveness. Glovey sniffles as he repeats the word. Glovey: Forgiveness…something the Sunwalkers will never get from me. Glovey begins to see a ghost appear in front of him. It appears to be a man wearing a Circus ringmaster’s jacket. He appears very pale with long black hair in a similar to style to his. Something noticeable from the ghost was his single glove, which strongly appeared to be the same one Glovey had on his hand. Glovey gets freaked out and starts rubbing his eyes, then his head. Glovey: I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought. I keep seeing dad in his ringmaster suit. Or, when he was alive… The ghost is revealed to be the one saying, “Forgiveness.” Glovey: Dad? Is it really you? If I am seeing you, then that means I didn’t make it huh… Ghost: You’re still alive because you can’t give up on those who you love and love you back. Son, you need to forgive your parents. It wasn’t their intention to let you get stuck in this situation. Glovey: Dad… They never were there for me when I needed them the most. You were the one who raised me. Ghost: If you were never sent to the Earth, you would’ve never been a Smurf, or get your new family. I can see everything Glovey Smurf. The one you call Smurfette. Your mind troubles you about whereabouts or how she is doing. And your children too… You see, you wouldn’t have any of these things if you never were sent in the first place. Your mother and father both love you dearly. You need to forgive them. We both know this. Glovey: You’re right dad… How could I let my emotions play with me? What can be done? Ghost: Forgiveness….. With that being said, the ghost disappears. Glovey: Forgiveness. I hope Smurfette can forgive me though… So how do I get… Glovey stops talking as he looks up and sees his father gone. Glovey: Well, at least I know I’m not dead. Glovey continues to wander around until he sees on the ground the device that Helios was wearing before he perished. Glovey: Wow, this thing flew far. And it’s not even broken. He picks it up and puts it on. We see a reddish screen appear with many symbols that appear to be in alien tongue. Glovey looks around and the device appears to be searching for life. The device begins to start beeping and Glovey sees a ship fly across him and stop. Out comes a Smurf like being covered up completely. It pulls out a crystal and flashes it in front of Glovey. The crystal shows a hologram of Dreamy Smurf. The alien then leaves quickly. Glovey appears excited as he runs behind the alien, but gets left behind. It eventually leaves, leaving Glovey being hopeless again as he falls asleep and presumes his fate to be done. Glovey: He didn’t look Sunwalker… But that was Dreamy Smurf he showed me… All I can do I pray to be saved. Glovey cintinus to play around with the device, hoping to make something good come out of it. Meanwhile, the ship flies straight to the Earth into the Smurf’s village. The small vessel lands in the forest near the entrance to the Smurf village. Near the entrance, we see Dreamy sitting in a rock looking very depressed. He notices the vessel standing outside and gets up quickly and runs to it. The ship opens and out comes the alien he met years ago when the alien disguised himself as a Smurf. Dreamy: It’s you. It’s been such a long time friend. What brings you back to the village? The alien begins to go on in his alien language. He speaks and jumps around. He finally stops and pulls out a crystal from his vessel and makes a hologram of Glovey standing and walking around the asteroid. Dreamy: Glovey is alive?! I just came out from his funeral… That’s great news! I must tell the others. Come on! Dreamy runs back to the village to spread the good news, but no Smurf listens to him. Those who listen mock him and tell him to stop day-dreaming. He runs to Papa Smurf, but this time with the alien. He tells Papa Smurf about Glovey. The alien does his trick again to show Papa Smurf what became of Glovey. Papa Smurf is seen running into Smurfette’s house and he comes out pulling her as she appears puzzled. Finally, she sees the alien standing with the hologram coming from the crystal. She appears too excited to question the fact about Dreamy’s friend or how the crystal worked. Smurfette: Dreamy! You have to save my Glovey! Dreamy: Papa Smurf, with your permission, I would love to go travel with my friend here to go search for Glovey. I want to play the role of Astro Smurf again. Papa Smurf: Yes! A Smurfy idea, Astro Smurf! Smurfette: I just knew he would be okay! Please Dreamy! Bring back my Smurf! Dreamy runs into his house and runs out wearing his Astro Smurf outfit. He runs into the vessel with the Smurf alien and they fly off into Outer Smurf in search of Glovey. The ship arrives fast and both passengers see Glovey picking up rocks as he forms a sculptor of Smurfette made of rocks. They also notice that he sculpted most of the Smurfs and village out of rocks. He appears to be trying to live his life again in his own fantasized world. He then pictures Smurfette in his mind opening her hands for a hug. Glovey: Why yes Smurfette. I want to hug you too… Glovey turns around and sees Dreamy and a figure covered in a white suit and helmet wave at him. Glovey gives a sigh of relief and smiles as he waves back at the vessel. Glovey: Looks like I don’t have to pretend anymore. I can be with my real family again. A door opens from the ship, allowing Glovey to enter it. As he enters it, he sees The figure again and Dreamy Smurf. The alien hands Glovey a space suit that resembles Dreamy’s suit. Glovey quickly puts the suit and helmet on and gives a big inhale as he breathes correctly again. The alien begins speaking in its gibberish language again. Smurf to [[Defying The Gods/Part 5|'Part 5']] Category:Defying The Gods chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes